As Ciel Didn't Expect It
by ciolene
Summary: As Ciel's cousin visited his home country, many things had happened in a few days. But what if his only cousin will be his rival on Elizabeth's heart? Will Ciel win on what he already own or his cousin who is just like him will get the one he want? Ciel x Elizabeth x OC
1. Chapter 1: Ciel's cousin Sudden Visit

_**A/N: Konnichiwa! Here's my very first fan fiction, the Kuroshitsuji fan fiction. Sorry for the wrong grammars if there's any. You see, I'm only 14 yrs. Old and still developing my skills in English. And sorry for the easy grammars and repeating words, too. But hope you like it.:P**_

**Forgot to mention, Elizabeth in my story is not Ciel's cousin, Only a lovely fiancée.**

**Disclaimer:** Lucas: Lady Author does not own Lord Ciel, Lady Elizabeth and Sebastian, my apologies.

Gerald: But she own me and you, Lucas, right?

Lucas: Of course, my Master. She's our creator.

Gerald: Oh, that's great.

_**Ciel's Cousin Sudden Visit**_

"Knock, knock", said the boy who knocks the door of the Phantomhive manor. "Sebastian! Check who is on my manor and inform me as soon as possible." Ciel commanded, Sebastian quickly followed and bowed down, "Yes, my Lord."

As soon as Sebastian had reached the door, he patiently opened it then saw a 13- years old boy with blonde hair and emerald green eyes looking at him directly. Suddenly, the boy talk to him, "Is Ciel there? Is Ciel there? I want to see him? Please!", "Master, that is not a good attitude, you know. You should introduce yourself first." His butler said, Lucas McFine, a good-looking guy with dark brown hair and goldenrod eyes who is in black and white American suit and a pocket watch inside it.

"My apologies for the unexpected attitude of my master. His name is Gerald Winders, the son of Lord Michael and Lady Rosette and the heir of the Winders Group Company", "Also the only cousin of Ciel Phantomhive, the lord of this manor.", Lucas added. "Please, come inside." Sebastian requested. "I'll inform my master that you are here and you need his presence immediately." He also added.

"You don't have to rush him. Tell him I'm here to visit him for a little matter and let him decide if he want to see me or not. We can leave.", Gerald said in a very serious tone. Sebastian widened his eyes for what he saw on him. 'Hmmm. I smell a very delicious dinner of mine', he said in a sadistic thought.

After he had reached his master's or Ciel's room, Ciel quickly ask, "Sebastian, who came to see me?"he asked while staring outside the manor through the huge window he had, "It's your cousin, my Lord, Gerald Winders." Sebastian kindly answered. "So, it is my stubborn cousin." Ciel quietly sighed for what he had heard, "Well, I guess, I need to give him some of my presence to pay his visit here in my manor." He added. "Sebastian!" He shouted, "Yes ,my Lord", Sebastian said.

Minutes had passed, Ciel came downstairs to see his beloved cousin who he didn't see in the past ten years. Many things happened after he and his family left London to Germany for family businesses. He does not know he now have a fiancée. He also does not know that his parents passed way because of the fire.

As he didn't expect what will happen, Gerald hugged him tightly, "Gerald, stop! I cannot breath!", Ciel said, barely breathing. "Oh, please brother, let me hug you a little longer. I missed you so much. After all these years, you didn't forgot me, I'm so happy!" Gerald cryly said while hugging Ciel. "Gerald." Ciel said. "No! I won't let you go until you say my nickname!" Gerald refusely said. " Calm down, Ger-chan? Gerald-kun? Raldy? Gerry?" Ciel said questionly. "Okay!" Gerald said.

"I thought you will not remember my nickname but you remember. I'm happy!" Gerald hugged Ciel again but he dodged it but Gerald do not want to lose so he hugged him again, Ciel get caught.

After the huggable minutes, the two sat down and Sebastian made tea and sliced the dessert. "Sebastian, what is the dessert today?" Ciel asked. " Today, A baked a Vanilla cake, my Lord." Sebastian kindly answered. While he plates the cake, Gerald suddenly asked Ciel about Sebastian. Of course, there is nothing will Ciel tell. "Brother, who is your butler that mixed some tea?", "Why do you want to know to him?" Ciel asked curiously. "Oh, because he is great in cooking, so that I can request to cook me some of his delicious dishes, so pretty please!" Gerald begged. "Fine. Sebastian." Ciel softly commanded.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, sir, 3 years butler of the Phantomhive family." Sebastian pronounced. "So , Sebastian, where did you came from?" Gerald again asked. Ciel looked at Sebastian in a "not tell them" look. Of course, Sebastian got it. "I am from Finland(invented), sir." He answered.

"That is my favorite vacation country! How is the culture there? Does the president change now? I have not got back to Finland since I start schooling so I do not know if there are some changes these past years." Gerald told. Ciel looked at Sebastian again to hear what he will say. "The culture there is as always as it be, nothing change and the president too. He is now on his 3rd term, sir." Sebastian answered while smiling at Gerald. Ciel exhaled a breath for the thought that he could not answer it.

"Wow! That's great. Maybe I should take some visit there whenever I am free. Thank you for the answer. I appreciate it, Sebby. Oh, I will call you Sebby from now on. Is that okay?" Gerald asked happily. "Call me whatever you want, sir." Sebastian said. "Okay.", "Well, brother, I came here to tell you that I am staying at your manor for a little while. I want to visit places here in London. I missed them so much." Gerald told. "so can I? can I? Pleeaassee!" He begged. "Okay. You can." Ciel replied. Gerald screamed at the happiness he felt. Yet Ciel stop him not to be loud although they are the only ones who are in that very huge manor.

Gerald followed. "Sebastian, prepare a special dinner tonight for our special guest." Ciel commanded. "I beg for your pardon but what do you mean by "special dinner", my Lord?" Sebastian asked, pretending that he does not know it. "A special dinner, all of the delicious dishes you cook, of course." Ciel answered, quite pissed off because of the thought that Gerald would be curious and suddenly ask him. "What do you expect?" he added. "Nothing , my Lord. I leave you all now so I can start cooking the dinner."Sebastian kindly said. Gerald got curious to it.

While waiting Sebastian to finish cooking, Ciel and Gerald made some talks about family, friends, and business( they're too young to talk about that.). Suddenly, the talk came to fiancées, "Well, I am popular to some girls. Whenever we have parties, girls want me to be their dance partner. Unfortunately, no one ended up to be my fiancée. They say that I am too childish to be serious about that." Gerald sadly told. "How about you, brother, do you have any fiancée now? I know you have because you looked handsome and many girls like you ever since we were kids." He added. "I have Elizabeth now." Ciel answered blushly (Well, Ciel does not blush normally when the subject is Elizabeth but when talking with someone about her make him blush). "Who is Elizabeth, brother?" Gerald asked curiously. "Elizabeth is my fiancée since childhood. I guessed you don't know her because you already into Germany before I met her."

At Elizabeth's house

"Hachoo!" Elizabeth sneeze loudly at her room, "Maybe Ciel is talking about me. Hee hee hee. He really does love me." Elizabeth said. "My Lady, here is your dress you asked." Her maid said. "Oh, thank you, Paula." Elizabeth replied.

Back to Ciel and Gerald

"How about I introduce her to you so you can be friends!" Ciel suggested. "That's sounds good, brother, maybe she have some girl friends so that I can meet them too!" Gerald replied. "Sebastian! Invite Lizzy to the manor. Tell her we are having a special dinner and a guest will be introduce to her." Ciel commanded, a little bit happy. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replied.

"Lucas, why don't you help Sebastian finish our dinner? You can leave me." Gerald requested. "As you wish, my Master." Lucas softly replied and walked to the kitchen.

After minutes had passed, Elizabeth came to the manor then Ciel and Gerald encountered her from the front door, waiting Elizabeth to come down from the carriage. Sebastian escorted her so that she will not fall.

After revealing her face, Gerald suddenly whispered unexpected words, "She is beautiful. I like her."

_**A/N: That's it! Too short for me though. If you like it please review. The next chapter will be posted on I don't know. I'm a little busy so I don't know when. I need to focus on my studies to be the top student in my year class because as usual, I want my parents to be proud of me. So, Sayounara!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Special Dinner, Special Guest

_**A/N: Tadaimasu!(Sigh) It's been a long time since i updated. I just got busy these past few days about studies and curriculum. I need to participate on every activity. Luckily, I got the second prize in Slogan but nothing other than that.I'm sad (huhuhuhu) . By now, our report cards will be distributed real soon. I hope I'm still on top 3 just like last year.**_

_** Oh, here it is. The Chapter 2. Hope to like it**_

_**Special Dinner, Special Guest**_

"Ciel!", Elizabeth shrilly said, looking from the window of the carriage. After she had came down with Sebastian's assistance , she swiftly ran and hugged Ciel so tight which made him breathe hardly. She was so happy to be with the boy he loves so much once again. Ciel tried her to stop crushing him but she didn't followed. She can't do it immediately. She missed him so much even though it was only a very short period of time of being not with him.

But then, someone made her let go Ciel and questioned him, "Ciel, who is it with you?" She looked to the blonde boy curiously, while he can only gave her a sweet smile.

"Why don't we save this moment first and head inside for dinner?" Ciel suggested to the two.

"Yes."

While they're heading directly to the dining room, Lizzy took her time dragging Ciel to her, crossing her arm to one of his. On the other hand, Gerald could only looked to them, gazing at Elizabeth to her sweet moment with Ciel. Surely, it was jealousy Gerald felt and that made him of desiring to get Elizabeth's heart from Ciel more.

After they had reach the room which they were going to, they sat on the chair, Ciel at the center, Gerald at his right and Elizabeth in his left side, and the dinner were served on the table. Gerald was still looking at the two, "so, brother, how about introducing your fiancée to me, right now, huh? Huh?" Gerald happily suggested but actually he did it on purpose to interrupt Elizabeth's attention on Ciel and he was totally curious to know her name.

"Forgotten that, Gerald, I mean Gerry. This is Elizabeth Midford, the lady of Midford family and also, my childhood fiancée." Gerald pronounced. Gerald stood up and kissed Elizabeth's forehand for a 'glad to meet you' sign. Elizabeth gave back a smile and said, "call me Lizzy if you like."

"And you?" she asked.

"My name is Gerald Winders, son of Lord Michael and Lady Rossette and also, Ciel's only cousin." Gerald introduced happily, energetic and lively like a child. Elizabeth curtsied slightly to welcome her as her new friend.

As for Gerald, he winked and smile to Elizabeth then added, "You can call me Gerry like brother calls me." Elizabeth got startled little bit but replied, "Yes, I will." And she gave back a slight but meaningful smile to Gerald.

I guessed, you know each other now, shall we start eating?" Ciel suggested. The two agreed in a choir and then laughed. They both looked like already friends at that moment.

The dinner goes on and the dessert time came up. Elizabeth got excited of it. "Here comes the best part that I like when dining here.", she said, her eyes sparkles like diamonds cause of excitement.

The dessert was served on the table, then Ciel asked Sebastian to know what is the dessert called. "My Lord, I am not the one who made the dessert tonight, my apologies.", Sebastian kindly answered while his head was bowed down.

Ciel thought for a while, 'It is impossible that Bardroy did it, he cannot bake and more impossibly, he cannot cook." Ciel thought and thought and then a voice was heard.

"Lord, it is i who made the dessert." Lucas answered softly with a smile in his face. Gerald praise him for a very great job he has done and he even tried to shout ' you really are my butler.'

"So , Lucas, what is it called?"

"My Lords and My Lady, i present to you a German cake called Bienenstich cake." Lucas pronounced softly.

"Wow! Looks delicious!", Lizzy said happily, Lucas thanked her for the wonderful compliment about his dessert. Elizabeth asked him if he could tell her his name so that they could become friend like she and Sebastian. He looked to his master to take his permission of giving his name to her and Gerald nodded. But Gerald wasn't happy to give Lucas a permission so easily because it would be hard for him to make a move to Elizabeth if her attention was often on Lucas.

"My name is Lucas Mcfine, ma'am, the personal butler of Winders family." Lucas said and he bowed down from where he was standing. Elizabeth complimented her again for the delicious dessert he made for this special dinner. In the other hand, Gerald was holding his cheek with his right hand.

The special evening meal has done so the three kept their conversation in the living room while Sebastian and Lucas took the wares out of the table and washed them to get rid the dirt. The three talked about each other's life, about their childhood and what to do in the future.

When they are talking about their past life, they got the conversation about Ciel's parent's death three years ago.

"Bu-but how?", Gerald sadly asked, he was totally shocked for what he had just heard. "His parents died on a fire but no one know how it was started." Elizabeth explained. No emotions painted on his face but Gerald apologize for asking.

"Is that why I never see them since I came here. Be-because they are now..." Gerald stopped talking and hugged Ciel and cried on his shoulders. He's totally a child that moment.

As the time passed by, Elizabeth was already asleep so Ciel decided to order Sebastian to call her house so that a carriage will come to pick her home. He followed.

Minutes had passed, a carriage came at the manor to pick Elizabeth. Ciel and Gerald bid goodbye, waving their hands a little while her maid did the same thing for her..

They were still outside until the carriage disappeared and made its way to her home. "Let's rest now, can we?", Ciel asked kindly. Gerald nodded. He ordered Sebastian to fill a tub of warm water for Gerald's bath, he followed but Gerald refuse yo it.

"No, let my butler do it for me. Okay brother?", he said, smiling. "As you said it, Gerry.", Ciel replied.

Ciel let him do what he want and left to take a bath. Also, Gerald took a bath in his own room which Ciel provided for him. Like Ciel, he is just like a god who always serve him by his butler. Lucas pours his hair with shampoo and conditioner and the cleanses it with warm water. He also brushes and soaps Gerald's back gently and after that, he dresses him with his nightrobes. Yeah! Just like Ciel.

While Sebastian dressing Ciel of nightrobe, he suddenly talked about Gerald, "My Lord, I sensed something to your cousin. He is just like you, a very delicious human."

"Tell me,what are you planning to say to me, huh?"

"I am thinking of eating his soul, my Lord."

"You cannot do that!"

"Even sucking a little of his blood?", Sebastian questioned.

"If I said you can't, even laying a finger on him is not allowed!" Ciel said angrily.

Sebastian took out his Ciel's eyepatch from his face so that he can see the beautiful sign on who he made the contract with. "Yes, my Lord. Forgive my sudden rudeness."

Meanwhile, in Gerald's room, "So. how does it master? Is it fine with you?" Lucas asked. taking his hand out of Gerald's shirt after he had finished buttoning it, leaving one unbuttoned. Therefore, his contract seal on Lucas was revealed on his center chest. It's shape is round which is the upper-right and lower-left side is surrounded of diamonds. Then two squares were patched together inside the circle, one is positioned diagonally. In the middle is a star shape which symbolizes it the contract with a demon.

"Yes, it's fine".

"I want to ask you if you didn't show your aura earlier to Sebastian. Answer me kindly." Gerald said in a very serious tone.

"I did not, my master."

"Good. Always remember not to reveal your true self whenever we're with them. It will cause problems to us if they find out." Gerald explained.

"I will. my master."

"You can leave me now." Gerald replied, laying his back on the bed.

"Yes, master."Lucas replied then he blew the candle placed on the table. "Good night, my master. Have a nice, peaceful sleep, master." He added before completely closing the door, revealing hi s eyes on glowing goldenrod cat eyes.

_**A/N: That's It. I'll update maybe next month. For now, I have to concentrate on is making an sitcom. A FILM! My goodness... I hope I won't have an heart attack to this... So I'll update it next time. Sayounara minna-san! Oh... don't forget to review...**_


	3. Chapter 3:His cousin's Dream of the Past

**A/N: Hi everyone. So sorry for the late update. Our place have just gotten a serious damage from the storm. So or electricity cut out for a couple of weeks. But it's fine now. So here's the 3rd chapter. Hope to enjoy it.**

**His Cousin's Terrible Dream of Past**

It was a happy sunny day of my life. My mother and father are playing with me while they're sat down. My mother spoke to me, "Are you enjoying yourself, dear?",smiling happily to me. I replied, "Yes, as long as you and father are here with me.", giving back a smile to them. I'm happy to have I'm lonely, and feeling sad, they are always there with me. making me comfortable. I don't want to lose them. 'What if they leave me alone in such a young age and die. What should I do?', those words were replaying many times in head.

That same day, when the night is still young and all of the people in our household are sleeping innocently, a large group of syndicates trespassed our house. 'Wait! I thought Germany is a peaceful country so why there are bad men in our home?' I asked to myself. All of our maids including the servants were killed, even our professional guards. They were all skilled.

The three of us are still alive but not for long and we were scared and afraid of what would happen to us, scared of being killed. My parents ran to find a hidden place. Once they had found one, they hid me there. I still remember, it's a secret room hidden in the wall. But I don't know that place.

They leave me there all alone. With no one being accompanied with, A felt loneliness and I cried quietly but too emotional.

Soon, I heard something like a gunshot. "Bang". I got terrified. The first is a little loud perhaps it's very close to me. I immediately remembered my parents. I hope it wasn't them. "Bang". Then the second, it's a little weak. I cried more.

I have waited a little while in that dark room to be fetched by my parents but disappointment came to me. They didn't come back for me.

Soon after, i came out from where my parents hid me. I kept quiet steps so no one will hear me. I looked in all of the places I will pass by. Minutes of silence passed until I saw a couple of guards lying dead. i cried more. I covered my mouth with my palm so that no groans will some out. i continued searching to my parents.

Suddenly, I saw a foot near at the door of my parents' room. It was a woman's feet. I came near to it and I saw mother lying on the floor, her body was cold and not even moving. She's dead. I ran while crying, not caring if someone sees me.

Accidentally, I passed by in my father's study room. i came in and saw him there, sitting. I thought he was still alive. I came near him and rotated his chair. I got shocked when I saw shots in his chest and forehead. I still cried more. But there is something has got my attention. Father was holding a paper. 'No, it is not just a paper. It was the contract of my father to with a company.' I took it and kept it in my pocket.

I left the room quietly and ran through the hallway and went to the back door. I thought there was no syndicates guarding at the said door but there was one. He caught me.

'It is time, this is my end.' I closed my eyes and prayed that I would see my parents in the other side. But they didn't kill me instead they tied me up and put a small sack on my head. I barely breathed that time. Then they put me on a caravan. I did not know where they would bring me.

It was dawn and the sun's heat was getting to my skin when we stopped to their destination.

"Get out now, kid!" said of a man and then he pushed me out the caravan. I got bumped into the ground and it made some scratches on my face and arm. The syndicate stood me up and again he pushed me and said "start walking".

After the couples of minutes, he took the sack out of y head, from there, I saw a man in black in front of me. And then he asked me a question but I didn't know the answer, even a single clue.

After that very hard question they had asked to me, one of the guards brought me to a very dark room. No light. I was scared. I cried and cried and wished that my parents were still alive.

The next day, someone had came to the room and brought me a breakfast. Thank goodness, a food. Wait!It's not food, it's junk. I was forced to eat it just to live. After i had finished eating that nasty food, another man came to the room. I thought he would free me but he didn't. Instead, he let me go but he chained both of my hands and to my feet. he took me to a place where I saw a lot of kids like me working. They were torturing them. Some were already thin and weak, others were girls.

The guard gave me a shovel and pushed me to work. I couldn't they did it to us. I cried and felt sadness in my heart. The entire week in that place was horrible. They forced me to eat food which is impossible to be eaten, but the others were eating like it was nothing but a delicious food. The other thing was as horrible than ever. I didn't took a bath for the entire wee.

The next night, all of the children were sleeping quietly except me. I couldn't sleep because of the sadness i feel right now. Then, I saw the door unlocked. I tried to escape and kept my feet quiet but a guard was sleeping beside the door. In a relief, I got passed through him and he didn't wake up.

I thought all guards were sleeping but I was wrong. Another guard saw me then he started chasing me. I ran fast not to get me caught. Soon, he started shooting me. He was cruel not letting me escape. I couldn't believe he could do something like that to a child. "Mother!Father! Please help me!" I shouted.

Then, I was crooked to a dead end. The syndicates caught me up. Surely, It was my time to die now. The man placed a gun on my forehead. I, accepting that it was my end, closed my eyes.

Minutes have passed and I was still alive. I opened my eyes slowly and I was shocked on my sight has seen. The syndicates were lying dead. I checked the whole place but there was none. The other kids left and I was alone. I have kept searching.

Later, the whole place has changed. It was a wall painted in a dirty black paint earlier but now, cat eyes were all over the place, in the ceiling, wall, an don the floor.I was scared and all of the hair in my arms stood up.

Then, I heard a voice. It was so low-pitched. "Gerald." It whispered. "Gerald."

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where are you?"

"I am a demon you summoned" It answered very weak.

"Su-summoned? Ho-how?" I asked again, scared and terrified to the voice I was speaking to. "Because of lack of faith to yourself" It continued "you accidentally summoned me."

"Then, why are you here?"

"I'm here to serve you."

"To what?" I asked again, more terrified than earlier. "To your revenge for your parents." It answered very loud. Hmm, I have thought that, revenge for my parents' death. So, yes, I will take his offer. I will get revenge to the person who killed my parents. I know that the syndicates were ordered to take our family down. I heard them. "I accept. What would be the exchange for your service?" I asked.

"You have to sell your soul to me."

"Yes. I accept."

"Well then, what appearance you would want me to have.?" It asked.

"You can have my late father's appearance and your name from now on is Lucas Mcfine." He appeared from the ceiling and came near to me with his glowing goldenrod eyes.

"From now on, you will be my master and I am your butler." He said, kneeling down on me.

I woke up, sweating. "You're having nightmares, master." The man said, oh, yes, it was Lucas, my demon butler, I forgot. Perhaps,I'm still asleep. "No, I have just dreamt about my past.".

"Is that so,oh, Lord Ciel said that you should come down now and you're having breakfast." he said. "Okay. I'm just going to take a swift bath." I answered.

After I had came downstairs, I saw Ciel with Elizabeth. Elizabeth? "Oh. Gerry, you're here now. See this, three tickets for a circus.." Elizabeth said excitedly. Circus, maybe I should go too to refresh my brain from that past.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review if you liked it.**


End file.
